Preventing Going Turbo
by Icephines
Summary: Me and Moppet girl go back to 1983 to stop Turbo from getting Road-blaster and Turbo Time from getting unplugged
1. Chapter 1

Preventing going Turbo

A Wreck it Ralph fanfiction by Icephines

Part 1 -The arcade hero rises  
-

The legendary Turbo from the game Turbo Time was once a popular arcade game at 's family ,Atari's newest arcade game Roboblaster .It was later was not because it was broken,but Roboblaster ended up being unplugged because of ended up unplugging Roboblaster and his own game and the Turbo Twins Ted and Teddy didn't realize it before it was to ,thirty two years later arcade game fans Icephines ,and the Moppet girl will go back to 1983 and stop Turbo once and for all.

It was the summer of 2013 and the Moppet girl and Icephines where playing Mortal Kombot."Dang,I can't believe I got beat by a girl" said Icephines wiping the sweat from his forehead."We'll it happened,deal with it" said Moppet turned his head and saw Sugar Rush and all of it's glory."You know,I Remember that Turbo was the one who took over Sugar Rush,and we should go back to stop Turbo" said Icephines flipped to his watch and set it to June 14,1983 and  
Clicked a Icephines and the Moppet girl ducked behind The Sonic the Fighters arcade cabinet."Here we go" said Icephines.A flash of light came from Icephines's watch and got sucked Icephines and The Moppet girl and The Moppet girl opened there eyes to see they were flying through a tunnel of dates and all of 's arcade's memories.

Icephines saw the tunnel to 1983 and grabbed Moppet girl's blushed slightly,but Icephines felt like hurling a little."Alright,brace for impact" said Icephines closing his eyes.  
The tunnel was getting closer and Moppet closed her eyes for the ,the portal swallowed them whole and spit them Icephines and Moppet girl opened there eyes,they got a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Going Turbo to Prevent Going Turbo  
-

Icephines and the Moppet girl's eyes were wide with surprise,Icephine's time travel watch saw getting redy to plug-in Roboblaster."We have to ge into turbo time quick" said ,Icephines ran into the bathroom putting on a red and white jumpsuit similar  
To Turbo's jumpsuit and a helmet with a I on it and red gloves."You waisted a minute putting on that" said the Moppet girl in an annoyed voice."Hey,I gotta blend in" said Icephines."seriously" asked Moppet girl annoyed that Icephines wasted a Moppet girl and Icephines dashed to Turbo and put his hands on the screen.

A light sucked them in has they landed in Turbo then saw Turbo making an angry face that reminds them of a couch who once dragged her kid forcefully out of the arcade."Turbo,please don't get yourself and Roadblaster unplugged,and think about Ted and Teddy,they won't escape in time" said Icephines standing behind kicked Icephines to the floor and exit into Road blaster."Wait,we can go back to when Turbo first took over Sugar Rush" said set his watch to the day Turbo took over Sugar Rush.A light consumed them and sent them through a portal to where they will do their best to stop Turbo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Turbo Kombot  
-

Icephines and Moppet girl opened there eyes and rushed over to Suger Rush and put there hands on the screen.A electric light consumed them and dropped them into Suger Rush."Comon,let's go" said ran by jumping from candy cane branch to candy cane branch getting high enough to  
Get into the castle walls."Come back here Turbo" yelled Icephines has he and the moppet girl chased after girl knew that they wouldn't catch girl grabbed a candy cane branch and threw it at Turbo and Turbo tripped on a blue striped candy cane fell fom a great Hight into the mud.

Icephines and Moppet girl knew they had to turn Turbo in,they went up to the castle door and knocked on Bill opened the door and didn't look happy like he always is."What's your business here" asked and Moppet girl looked at eachother with big smiles on there faces and dropped Turbo on the was tied up with rope."We saved Venelope's royal behind" said Icephines,taking pride in what he did."What's going on Sour Bill" asked saw Turbo tied up on the ground."We saved your royal behind princess Von Sweets" said felt awkward,she didn't know what to say."Turbo was gona get into the code room and make you a glitch,we stopped Turbo" said Moppet felt so thankful to both Icephines and Moppetgirl.  
"Wow,I can't thank you guys enough" said Venelope in a happy voice."No problem,that's why we time traveled back here,you can thank us in the present day" said and the Moppet girl waved goodbye and used the watch to go back to present however realized that they jepordized Ralph and Venelope's rushed over to Suger Rush and touched the screen and went into Suger Rush to make them freinds againe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Frendship matchmakers  
-

Icephines and Moppet girl rushed over and put there hands on the screen of Sugar Rush and gor consumed by a light into Sugar landed into Sugar Rush and ran into Game Central station  
and saw Ralph standing near the door to Hero's Duty."Ralph" said Icephines running to Ralph.  
"Hey Icephines and Moppet girl" said Ralph."Icephines then had a idea."The princess of Surger Rush wants me to visit,wana come with me" asked knew that his plan will work."Yhea,me and Moppet girl know Princess Von Sweets" said Icephines."Cool" said ,Ralph,and Moppet Girl enters Sugar Rush and started there way to the traveled through a candy forest and to the castle.

Icephines knocked on the Bill opened the door,he was unhappy as usual."Hey guys" said Sour Bill sounding minorly that moment,Venelope rushed to the door and told them to come then told Venelope about how they prevented Turbo from turning her into a glitch caused her and Ralph to not become freinds."Relly" asked told her he had embed inch and pulled out a TV from a small cube and put in the dvd that had everything from the Bad-Anon meeting to Felix and Caliou's watching the whole thing Venelope looked at Ralphand smiled."Im sorry we messed up everything" said smiled."that's ok,I'm still thankful"  
Said and Moppet girl waved goodbye and went back to Litwack's went up to Sonic the fighters and took out a that moment,Moppet girl ran over and kissed dropped is and Sour Bill saw the moment Sour Bill saw it,Sour Bill's mouth dropped on the candy floor."Holy Fudgen crap" said Sour Bill with his mouth still on the Candy knew that he and Moppet girl would be keeping eachother company all summer June to August,they would be together forever and would be rembered has the two heros of Sugar Rush,and Litwack's arcade for generations to come.


End file.
